MDP (voix)
MDP est un comédien français, né le 3 avril 1960 à Paris. Il prête notamment sa voix à Mickey Mouse au début des années 90. Il est aussi la voix régulière d'Orlando Bloom, Don Cheadle, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Liam Neeson ou encore George Clooney dans la plupart de leurs films. Il est également la voix-off de RTL2 depuis 2013. Théâtre * Debout de Nathalie Papin : L'enfant * Le Fantôme de la demoiselle de Vaninnia Laugier : Un inspecteur * Les Cancres de Martial Jouly : Benji * Attrap'peur de Magali de Jonckheere : Nasser * Le Faucon de Magali de Jonckheere : le duc / un paysan * La Malédiction du roi de lui-même : le Prince * L'Avare de Molière : Cléante * Un nommé Jésus de lui-même : Judas * Les Contes de la nuit de lui-même : Le chasseur / Le loup / Grand Ours * 20 ans après... de lui-même : Jean-Pierre / le boulanger Filmographie Cinéma * 2005 : Les Aventures de Tom Sawyer, de Gérard Jugnot : Joe l'indien Télévision * 1998 : Lucas Ou Un amour interdit de Marc Riva Doublage Cinéma * Orlando Bloom dans : ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Communauté de l'anneau (2001) : Legolas ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les Deux Tours (2002) : Legolas ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl (2003) : William Turner ** Le Seigneur des anneaux : Le Retour du roi (2003) : Legolas ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : William Turner ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : William Turner ** New York, I Love You (2009) : David Cooler ** Les Trois Mousquetaires (2011) : duc de Buckingham ** Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug (2013) : Legolas ** Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées (2014) : Legolas * Don Cheadle dans : ** Opération Espadon (2001) : l'agent J.T. Roberts ** Ocean's Eleven (2001) : Basher Tarr ** Ocean's Twelve (2004) : Basher Tarr ** Hôtel Rwanda (2004) : Paul Rusesabagina ** Ocean's Thirteen (2007) : Basher Tarr ** Iron Man 2 (2010) : James Rhodes / Warmachine ** Iron Man 3 (2013) : James Rhodes / Warmachine ** Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron ''(2015) : James Rhodes / Warmachine ** ''Captain America: Civil War ''(2016) : James Rhodes / Warmachine * Jean-Claude Van Damme dans : ** ''Piège à Hong Kong (1998) : Marcus Ray ** The Order (2001) : Rudy Cafmeyer / Charles Le Vaillant ** Point d'impact (2002) : Jacques Kristoff ** L'Empreinte de la mort (2004) : Ben Archer ** Jusqu'à la mort ''(2007) : Antony Stowe ** ''Trafic mortel (2007) : Jack Robideaux ** Dragon Eyes (2012) : Tiano ** Expendables 2 : Unité spéciale (2012) : Jean Vilain * Tyrese Gibson dans : ** 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) : Roman Pearce ** Transformers (2007) : sergent Robert Epps ** Transformers 2 : La Revanche (2009) : sergent Robert Epps ** Fast and Furious 5 (2011) : Roman Pearce ** Transformers 3 (2011) : sergent Robert Epps ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : Roman Pearce ** Fast and Furious 7 (2015) : Roman Pearce * Jason Isaacs dans : ** Armageddon (1998) : Dr Ronald Quincy ** Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets (2002) : Lucius Malefoy ** Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu (2005) : Lucius Malefoy ** Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix (2007) : Lucius Malefoy ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - 1re partie (2010) : Lucius Malefoy ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - 2e partie ''(2011) : Lucius Malefoy * Liam Neeson dans : ** ''Excalibur (1981) : Gauvain ** K-19 : Le Piège des profondeurs (2002) : le commandant en second ** Le Monde de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian (2008) : Aslan ** Le Monde de Narnia : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore (2010) : Aslan ** Légendes vivantes (2014) : le reporter * George Clooney dans : ** Batman & Robin (1997) : Bruce Wayne / Batman ** Le Pacificateur (1997) : Thomas Devoe ** Hors d'atteinte (1998) : Jack Foley ** La Ligne Rouge (1998) : le capitaine Bosche * Andrew Paris dans : ** Police Academy 2 : Au boulot ! (1985) : Bud Kirkland ** Police Academy 3 : Instructeurs de choc (1986) : Cadet Bud Kirkland ** Police Academy 4 : Aux armes citoyens (1987) : Officier Bud Kirkland * Mads Mikkelsen dans : ** Casino Royale (2006) : Le Chiffre ** Le Choc des titans (2010) : Draco * Jamie Foxx dans : ** Django Unchained (2012) : Django ** The Amazing Spider-Man : Le Destin d'un héros (2014) : Maxwell Dillon/Electro * 1963 : Jason et les Argonautes : Pélias (Douglas Wilmer) (redoublage de 2010) * 1971 : Duel : David Mann (redoublage TV de 2009) * 1975 : Les Dents de la mer : Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) (redoublage de 2004) * 1977 : La Fièvre du samedi soir : Tony Manero (John Travolta) (redoublage de 2001) * 1979 : Star Trek, le film : Scotty (James Doohan) (redoublage de 2000) * 1980 : Elephant Man : Le veilleur de nuit (Michael Elphick) * 1981 : Mad Max 2 : Le défi : Humungus (Kjell Nilsson) * 1981 : Le Prince de New York : Dave de Bennedeto (Ron Karabatsos) * 1983 : Christine : Peter Welch (Malcolm Danare) * 1984 : Vendredi 13 : Chapitre final : Jimmy (Crispin Glover) * 1984 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills : Billy Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) * 1984 : L'Histoire sans fin : voix de Moorlah * 1984 : Police Academy : Cadet George Martín (Andrew Rubin) * 1984 : S.O.S. Fantômes : le gardien de prison (Reginald Veljohnson) * 1985 : Retour vers le futur : Dave McFly (Marc McClure) * 1985 : Witness : Voix additionnelles * 1986 : Le Maître de guerre : Soldat Collins (Rodney Hill) * 1986 : Youngblood : Racki (George J. Finn) * 1986 : La Petite Boutique des horreurs : Arthur Denton (Bill Murray) * 1986 : Short Circuit : Frank (Brian McNamara) * 1987 : Dirty Dancing : Robbie Gould (Max Cantor) * 1987 : Les Maîtres de l'univers : Kevin Corrigan (Robert Duncan McNeill) * 1987 : Princess Bride : Westley (Cary Elwes) * 1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? : Le lieutenant Santino (Richard LeParmentier) * 1988 : Rambo 3 : Le colonel Samuel Trautman (Richard Crenna) * 1988 : Appelez-moi Johnny 5 : Jones (David Hemblen) * 1988 : La Dernière Tentation du Christ : Judas (Harvey Keitel) * 1989 : Retour vers le futur 2 : Match, un copain de Biff (Billy Zane) * 1990 : Ghost : Lyle Ferguson (Bruce Jarchow) * 1990 : Rocky 5 : Tommy Gunn (Tommy Morrison) * 1990 : Retour vers le futur 3 : le vendeur de revolvers en 1885 (Burton Gilliam) * 1991 : Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier : T-1000 (Robert Patrick) * 1991 : Les Anges de la nuit '': Terry Noonan (Sean Penn) * 1992 : ''Face à face : David Willerman (Charles Bailey-Gates) * 1992 : Jeux de guerre : Kevin O'Donnell (Patrick Bergin) * 1993 : Cliffhanger : Traque au sommet : Stuart (Don S. Davis) * 1993 : Sacré Robin des Bois : Petit Jean (Eric Allan Kramer) * 1992 : Héros malgré lui : Chucky (Kevin J. O'Connor) * 1992 : Simetierre 2 : Chase Andrews (Anthony Edwards) * 1992 : Cool World : Slash (Joey Camen) * 1993 : Fortress : D-Day (Jeffrey Combs) * 1993 : Dragon, l'histoire de Bruce Lee : Jerome Sprout (Sterling Macer) * 1993 : Les Princes de la ville : Paco (Benjamin Bratt) * 1993 : Hot Shots 2 : Rabinowitz (Ryan Stiles) * 1993 : Le Temps de l'innocence : Newland Archer (Daniel Day-Lewis) * 1993 : Nuits blanches à Seattle : Greg (Victor Garber) * 1994 : Les Évadés : le capitaine Byron T. Hadley (Clancy Brown) * 1994 : Le Justicier : L'Ultime Combat : Tommy O'Shea (Michael Parks) * 1995 : Strange Days : Max Peltier (Tom Sizemore) * 1995 : L'Ultime Souper : Luke (Courtney B. Vance) * 1995 : Les Légendes de l'Ouest : Jonas Hackett (Stephen Lang) * 1995 : Batman Forever : Fred Stickley (Ed Begley Jr.) * 1996 : Le Patient anglais : le comte László de Almásy (Ralph Fiennes) * 1996 : L'Héritage de la haine : Rollie Wedge / Donnie Cayhall (Raymond J. Barry) * 1996 : Mars Attacks! : Billy Glenn Norris (Jack Black) * 1996 : Dernier Recours : Joe Monday (William Sanderson) * 1997 : Starship Troopers : Le Sergent Zim (Clancy Brown) * 1997 : Ennemis rapprochés : Edwin Diaz (Rubén Blades) * 1997 : Titanic : Tommy Ryan (Jason Barry) * 1998 : U.S. Marshals : l'agent spécial Frank Barrows (Rick Snyder) * 1998 : Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan : le colonel du département militaire (Dale Dye) * 1998 : Waterboy : le coach Red Beaulieu (Jerry Reed) * 1998 : Négociateur : le capitaine Travis (John Spencer) * 1998 : La Fiancée de Chucky : David Collins (Gordon Michael Woolvett) * 1999 : Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme : Capitaine Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) * 1999 : Collège Attitude : Guy Perkins (Jeremy Jordan) * 1999 : American Boys : Lance Harbor (Paul Walker) * 1999 : Trader : Henry Tan (Daniel York) * 1999 : La Ligne verte : Brutus "Brutal" Howell (David Morse) * 2000 : Scream 3 : Roman Bridger (Scott Foley) * 2000 : Piège fatal : Gabriel Mercer (Gary Sinise) * 2001 : La Chute du faucon noir : capitaine Mike Steele (Jason Isaacs) * 2001 : La Planète des singes : capitaine Leo Davidson (Mark Wahlberg) * 2001 : Rush Hour 2 : Ricky Tan (John Lone) * 2001 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers : M. Ollivander (John Hurt) * 2001 : Superman : Général Zod (Terence Stamp) (2e doublage) * 2001 : Le Tombeau : Père Walter Winstead (Jason Flemyng) * 2001 : A.I. Intelligence artificielle : Henry Swinton (Sam Robards) * 2001 : À la rencontre de Forrester : Damon (Lil' Zane) * 2002 : Mission impossible 2 : Sean Ambrose (Dougray Scott) * 2002 : Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones : Capitaine Typho (Jay Laga'aia) * 2002 : Men in Black 2 : Frank le chien (Tim Blaney) * 2002 : Mission Évasion : Capitaine Peter A. Ross (Linus Roache) * 2002 : Le Règne du feu : Denton Van Zen (Matthew McConaughey) * 2002 : Igby : Russel (Jared Harris) * 2002 : Magic Baskets : Marvin Joad (Roger W. Morrissey) * 2003 : Love Actually : Mark (Andrew Lincoln) * 2003 : Espion mais pas trop ! : Mark Tobias (Ryan Reynolds) * 2003 : Il était une fois au Mexique... Desperado 2 : Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * 2003 : Les Témoins : Dan Blakeley (Ioan Gruffudd) * 2003 : Prisonniers du temps : Josh Stern (Ethan Embry) * 2003 : Underworld : Kahn (Robbie Gee) * 2003 : Filles de bonne famille : Huey (Donald Faison) * 2003 : École paternelle : Charlie Hinton (Eddy Murphy) * 2004 : Spider-Man 2 : Voix additionnelles * 2004 : 30 ans sinon rien : Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) * 2004 : I, Robot : la voix du robot NS5 (Scott Heindl) * 2004 : Le Jour d'après : Simon (Adrian Lester) * 2004 : Le Fils de Chucky : Glen / Glenda (Billy Boyd) * 2004 : Le Vol du Phœnix : Jeremy (Sticky Fingaz) * 2005 : Million Dollar Baby : Big Willie Little (Mike Colter) * 2005 : Le Clown, le film : Daib (Patrice Bouedibela) * 2005 : Le Territoire des morts : Riley (Simon Baker) * 2005 : L'Interprète : Ajene Xola (Curtiss Cook) * 2005 : Dear Wendy : Sebastian (Danso Gordon) * 2005 : Une belle journée : Frank (Peter Mullan) * 2005 : Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith : Nute Gunray (Silas Carson) * 2005 : Esprit de famille : Patrick Thomas (Brian White) * 2005 : Quatre frères : Samir (Pablo Silveira) * 2005 : Lord of War : Vitali Orlov (Jared Leto) * 2005 : H2G2 : Le Guide du voyageur galactique : Ford Prefect (Mos Def) * 2005 : Manderlay : Jack (Javone Prince) * 2006 : La Couleur du crime : Jason Council (Dorian Missick) * 2006 : Casino Royale : Steven Obanno (Isaac de Bankolé) * 2006 : American Dreamz : Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) * 2006 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit : Capitaine Bellamy (Alex Norton) * 2006 : V pour Vendetta : Lewis Prothero (Roger Allam) * 2007 : Dreamgirls : Wayne (Hinton Battle) * 2007 : Bad Times : Agent Richards (J. K. Simmons) * 2007 : Zodiac : Charles Thieriot (John Terry) * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort : Stuntman Mike (Kurt Russell) * 2007 : 7 h 58 ce samedi-là : Andy (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 2007 : Spider-Man 3 : Flint Marko / L'homme-sable (Thomas Haden Church) * 2007 : À la recherche du bonheur : Martin Frohm (James Karen) * 2007 : Stuck : Tom (Stephen Rea) * 2007 : Ghost Rider : Mack (Donal Logue) * 2007 : Mr. Brooks : Marshall (William Hurt) * 2008 : La Ville fantôme : Richard (Billy Campbell) * 2008 : The Dark Knight : Le Chevalier noir : Le Joker (Heath Ledger) * 2008 : Au bout de la nuit : Winston Scribble (Cedric the Entertainer) * 2009 : Funny People : Chuck (RZA) * 2009 : Whiteout : Delfy (Columbus Short) * 2009 : Anges et Démons : Le Cardinal Yoruba (Howard Mungo) * 2009 : Good Morning England : Le Comte (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 2010 : Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation : Sam Uley (Chaske Spencer) * 2010 : The Social Network : Dustin Moskovitz (Joseph Mazzello) * 2010 : Les Trois Prochains Jours : lieutenant Nabulsi (Lennie James) * 2010 : Invictus : Johan, le journaliste (Robin Smith) * 2010 : Very Bad Cops : détective Fosse (Damon Wayans Jr.) * 2010 : Kick-Ass : Marcus Williams (Omari Hardwick) * 2010 : Mother's Day : Treshawn Jackson (Lyriq Bent) * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : M. Sakharine/Rackham le rouge (Daniel Craig) * 2011 : Les Marches du pouvoir : sénateur Thomson (Jeffrey Wright) * 2011 : Monsieur Popper et ses pingouins : Yates (William C. Mitchell) * 2011 : La Planète des singes : Les Origines : Will Rodman (James Franco) * 2011 : Scream 4 : voix du tueur (Roger Jackson) * 2011 : Paranormal Activity 3 : Dennis (Christopher Nicholas Smith) * 2011 : The Hunters : Oliver (Tony Becker) * 2011 : Bad Teacher : Kirk (Eric Stonestreet) * 2011 : Destination finale 5 : Sam Lawton (Nicholas D'Agosto) * 2011 : The Thing : Pedery (Stig Henrik Hoff) * 2011 : Chiens de paille : Bic (Drew Powell) * 2011 : The Last Days : Thomas (Edward Herrmann) * 2011 : Age of Heroes : Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) * 2012 : Sur la route : Walter (Terrence Howard) * 2012 : The Secret : Steven (Teach Grant) * 2012 : Battleship : Beast (John Tui) * 2012 : 21 Jump Street : Domingo (DeRay Davis) * 2012 : Taken 2 : Jamie (Luke Grimes) * 2012 : Underworld : Nouvelle Ère : David (Theo James) * 2012 : Prometheus : Charlie Holloway (Logan Marshall-Green) * 2012 : Battleship : Cal (Hamish Linklater) * 2012 : The Dark Knight Rises : Fredericks (John Nolan) * 2012 : The Dictator : lui-même (Barack Obama) * 2012 : L'Odyssée de Pi : Santosh Patel (Adil Hussain) * 2012 : L'Aube rouge : Tom Eckert (Brett Cullen) * 2012 : Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur : Gus (Brian Gleeson) * 2013 : Le Congrès : Dylan Truliner (Jon Hamm) * 2013 : La Voleuse de livres : Max Vandenburg (Ben Schnetzer) * 2013 : Sublimes Créatures : Wesley Jefferson Lincoln (Thomas Mann) * 2013 : Evil Dead : David (Shiloh Fernandez) * 2013 : Sous surveillance : Daniel Sloan (Chris Cooper) * 2013 : La Chute de la Maison Blanche : le général Edward Clegg (Robert Forster) * 2013 : Welcome to the Jungle : Jared (Eric Edelstein) * 2014 : Quand vient la nuit : Eric (Matthias Schoenaerts) * 2014 : Un amour d'hiver : Colonel Langton (Sam Hazeldine) * 2014 : Need for Speed : Pete Coleman (Harrison Gilbertson) * 2014 : Vampire Academy : Christian Ozera (Dominic Sherwood) * 2014 : Une virée en enfer 3 : Mickey Cole (Ben Hollingsworth) * 2014 : 300 : La Naissance d'un empire : Thémistocle (Sullivan Stapleton) * 2014 : Nos pires voisins : Jimmy (Ike Barinholtz) * 2014 : Quand vient la nuit : Bob Saginowski (Tom Hardy) * 2014 : RoboCop : Jack Lewis (Michael K. Williams) * 2015 : Absolutely Anything : Grant (Rob Riggle) * 2015 : Kingsman : Services secrets : Charlie (Edward Holcroft) * 2015 : Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Reveil de la Force : Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) * 2015 : Ant-Man : Dr Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) * 2016 : Ma vie de chat : Tom Brand (Kevin Spacey) Longs métrages d'animation * 2001 : Plume, le petit ours polaire : Misha * 2006 : Cars : Martin * 2007 : Les Simpson, le film : Voix additionnelles * 2011 : Cars 2 : Martin * 2016 : Zootopie : Nicholas P. Wilde Séries d'animation *''Les Simpson'' : Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble, Waylon Smithers (saison 6) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' : Raditz, Grégory, Shenron, Polunga *''Spider-Man, l'homme-araignée'' : Iron-Man *''Les Griffin'' : Stewie (depuis la saison 9) * Tom Sawyer : Joe Harper * One Piece : Sanji * Les Aventures de Tintin : Le narrateur Jeux vidéo * Prince of Persia: Les Sables Oubliés : Malik